Illegal Secrets
by Anita Josephine
Summary: After a stressful fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry is spending summer at Burrow when he gets attacked by Death Eaters. After getting rescued from a person he would never expected to do so, he slowly starts to realize that not everything is as it seems. There are people who carry secrets which could cost them life.
1. Chapter 1 The end of all things

Harry was lying on the ground, his both hands tied behind his back. He was wandless. All around him, he could see legs of Death Eaters, as they walked around in chaos. He could hear all of them murmur in low voices. He cursed his life under his breath.

A few meters from him, he could see Hermione lying unconscious, blood soaked in her hair. Close by, Ron was trying to fight Death Eaters, desperately trying to get close to her, tied up as well and without his wand he stand no chance. His mouth opening and closing as he tried to shout, but there was a silencing charm casted on him.

_Why_. Thought Harry. _Just why_.

Today started as any other ordinary day. He was spending his holydays at the Burrow with Hermione and all Weasleys. After the lunch, he, Ron and Hermione decided to go for a walk. They were enjoying a nice weather, making plans for the rest of holydays, discussing the equipment they will have to buy for the new school year and complaining about having to spend another year at Snape's potion classes. It was a relief to Harry. After what happened at Ministry at the end of the last year, he couldn't relax most of the time but for the moment now he was just talking and laughing like any teenager would.

They were just about to go back, when it began. Suddenly countless spells fired from all sides lightning everything with various colors. Harry saw how Hermione was hit with a red flash of light and felled down, hitting her head hard on the rocky road. He saw Ron scream her name and run forward her before rough ropes wrapped around his friends body.

Harry covered down immediately when the whole thing started, but it was no use. They didn't even get a chance to withdraw their wands. Stunning curse hit him just a second later.

Dead Eaters tied them all, took their wands, then grabbed them and quickly apparated away, carrying them to some unknown driveway in front of a large, dark mansion. They seemed to be in hurry.

Now, there were lying on the ground of a great hall of that mansion. Harry could clearly imagine, what was awaiting them. Cruciato curses, endless pain and in the end, if they are lucky, a rescuing green light of a killing curse. Tears of anger run into his eyes. This all was his fault. How could he be so careless? Just walking around, pretending that everything is alright and there is no danger? Now the people he cared about, his best friends are going to die, all because of him.

The door at the distant side of the hall opened, and the Death Eaters grew silent. Harry turned his head to see who entered the room, but he couldn't see through people standing in the way.

"We got him Belatrix." Called a familiar voice witch made him flinch. How could he not recognize the voice of his most hated potion master. Snape! So he was there. He was among the people that attacked him, brought him here and hurt his friends. That traitor! Another wave of anger run thought his body. He will never forgive him!

"Splendid! Yaxley's information about the boy was indeed right. Our Lord will be pleased." Belatrix moved toward him and others stepped back to let her pass. Harry could now see her black high heel boots and when he turned up his head, he got a few view of the women. The anger run throw his whole body. The memory of her laughing while killing his beloved godfather was still too fresh.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She asked, grin on her face, as she approached Harry. "If it isn't a Boy who lived." Her words were followed by laughs of the rest of Dead Eaters. Harry stared at her, his whole body shaking with anger.

"So, before the Dark Lord arrives, why don't we have some fun?" She laughed in a high, pitchy voice than pulled out her wand, pointing it to Ron that was still trying to resist.

"Crucio!"

Ron twisted in pain, his mouth wide open as he screamed, but there was no sound, since the silencing charm was still effective.

"Stop!" Harry shouted. He didn't know if he was more terrified or angry seeing that bitch hurt someone he loved again.

She lowered her wand now turning her attention back to Harry. "What my boy, you don't like it?" A cruel smile appeared on her face as she took a step closer to Harry. "So will you keep me company instead? My Lord wants you sane and alive, but no one said I can't play with you."

"You filthy bitch." Harry said, looking straight to her eyes unable to thing about anything else than the hatred he felt now.

She just smiled, as if pleased with something that gone on in her insane mind, pointing his wand at Harry.

"Crucio!"

Harry screamed. An unbelievable pain overwhelmed his body. It seemed like a years to him before it finally stopped and left him shaking on the ground breathing harshly. He closed his eyes, unable to even move. He saw black dashes, when he opened them again but the eyesight slowly returned to him.

Belatrix was laughing.

"Now, now, why don't you just apologize for what you called me earlier? I may let you be and play with your friends instead. They are useless to us anyway."

"Bitch." Harry repeated.

"I'll have to teach you some manners boy. Crucio!"

At first Harry screamed again, but as it gone on, he couldn't anymore. As the pain continued he didn't have any strength left to do so.

"Stop it." Snape approached the woman and laid his hand on her wand. "He will go mad. Remember Dark Lord wants him sane."

There was a look of disapproval in her eyes, but a little while later she hissed and stopped the curse.

"What ever. I am going to inform My Lord so watch him closely." She said as she turned away to leave the room. But at the same moment the front door opened.

"The Order of the Phoenix!" someone shouted and the chaos started.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

The curses flied everywhere, filling the room with flashes of lights of various colors. Through the moving legs of both Dead Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix Harry could see how Ron managed to get to Hermione and now he was shielding unconscious girl with his own body. In the chaos, no one seemed to really pay attention to two of them. Harry tried to slowly escape the core of fight. He tough it would be a stupid idea to get up, he could get hit by some curse and he would attract attention, so he tried to creep away, witch was a bit hard, given his arms were still tied behind him.

He didn't get far, when a loud noise of cracking stone caught his attention. Someone blow up a huge part of the wall and made a hole that filled up with people getting to the room and joining the fight. Through the dust, Harry could not clearly see if they were allies or enemies.

_My wand, I need to get a wand._ Fleshed through Harry's mind and he started to move again immediately. But before he could make any bigger progress a strong hairy hands grabbed him on his shoulders and pinned him down. When he looked up, the first thing he saw were yellow eyes, shining from a feral, wolfs like face.

Man grinned, showing his sharp teeth and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could do, he got hit by some strayed curse that throws him several inches away. Harry didn't wait for anything and moved away as fast as he could.

He was almost on the other side of the hall when another hands grabbed him, turned him to his back and then a wand was pointed to his chest.

"You're not getting away!" Belatrix Lestranger hissed into his ear. Harry gasped. There was nothing like sanity in that's woman eyes. She was mad. He could clearly tell by the expression on her face.

Belatrix waved her wand and Harry could feel how his body grows lighter. After that, she pulled him harshly towards one of the door leading away from the hall. He tried to fight back as hard as he could, but it was no use. It seemed that along with his weight his physical strength disappeared as well. In the fight going on in the room, no one really noticed that black haired boy disappeared from the hall, taken away by wild, dark women.

Belatrix putted him trough the door and then used a seal so she could be sure no one would get to them in time. Harry was dragged into a dark corridor and then down the stairs to the cellar. There the women finally stopped, throw the boy on the ground and pointed a wand on him, her eyes shining with madness.

"My Lord said not to kill you, but now the situation changed! It is too dangerous to let you live now, when things got complicated. Yes, it is." She stated as if talking to herself. "If I kill you, I am sure I will be praised. Yes, Dark Lord will price me." She laughed in a high, pitchy tone.

Harry's head filled with panic. This is the end he tough. That crazy woman is going to kill him here.

She smiled as she prepared for the pleasure of taking the life of the boy who lived.

"Avada…"

Suddenly a flesh of a red light appeared out of nowhere and Belatrix, eyes opened wide with surprise, fallen unconscious to the ground.

"Harry!" Unfamiliar voice shouted, filled with relief and a female figure covered up in a black cloak with hood shadowing her face hurried to him. "Thanks god, I tough I am going to be late."

A quick wave of wand freed Harry from the ropes tying him so he sat up and rubbed his wrists. Another wave and he could feel his weight and strength return to him again.

"Who are you?" He asked, disbelief showed clearly on his face,

"There is no time to this, I will explain later, now we have to hurry!" She said nervously turning her head to look behind her. "Here, take this." She pulled his wand from within her cloak.

"How did you….?" Harry couldn't hide his surprise, but reached is hand to take a wand from her.

"One good friend gave me, now, follow me, hurry!"

She took a few quick steps and reached the opposite end of the cellar. Then she opened the door. Harry could not see them before. They were well hidden in shadow. If she didn't show him, he got a feeling he could walk around this room for hours and he would not be able to find them.

"Move! We don't have a time!"

Harry rose to his feet and without any other questions he quickly followed her out of the door.


End file.
